existencefandomcom-20200214-history
Raphael
"Your honeyed words can get you far in the court of some lonely Queen, brother, but you'll have to do better than THAT to get BMD to agree with that resolution." -Sarah commenting on Raphael's proposed negotiations for peace during the First Dimensional War. Raphael was an Elder God created during the height of the Ram War. He was known for his shrewd diplomatic skills, charisma, and smooth-talking. Raphael participated in all major wars during the Dimensional Era and post Meld. He was usually seen behind closed doors, negotiating and planning with the High Command. With Nicholas, another Elder God, he usually went on diplomatic missions, charming and negotiating his way into the hearts of Dimensional commands. If certain Dimensions proved too unruly and untempered, Sarah and Sheridan were sent in to provide a more aggressive sort of diplomacy. After the Meld, Raphael and the other Elders retired to more advisorial roles. To this day, Raphael remains a loyal and trusted confidant of Imperial Command. Biography To be added. Personality and Traits Raphael was a charmer, plain and simple. For what he lacked in physical prowess, he made up for in the form of a silver tongue. He used his wits and charm to improve relations between the Elders and their allies as well as to recruit other Dimensions to their cause. This was especially useful during the Second Dimensional War, when BMD and his near limitless armies destroyed most of the DA core Dimensions' will to fight. Raphael was paramount in recruiting the Paragons as well. He was a good friends with all of the Paragons, helping them discover their new powers and spreading the message of the Elder Gods. Despite the Paragons' collective agreement to leave the dimensional stage to their respective leaderships, Raphael convinced them to return in order to aid the beleagured DA. These simple talents came in handy even after the Dimensional Meld. During the Expansion Era, Raphael was dispatched to recruit many planets into the Empire. Occassionally, he would be called upon by planets or even the KCA to mediate disputes or solve major issues. Though his true loyalties lie with the Elders and the Empire, Raphael was not above extending his aid to those in need. Relationships Kaostos, Aforta, and Cinta Raphael did not enjoy fighting. This often put him at odds with Kaostos and Aforta. He was still loyal to the Highfather's decrees, but he was unafraid to voice his concerns and reservations about using force. He believed every situation could be solved with simple negotiation. This proved to be strenuous when it came to Ramas or BMD, but Raphael never gave up trying. Aforta began to take interest to his proposed ideas when it came to BMD, but she believed that no amount of negotiation would convince their fallen peer. Instead, she believed that BMD would come around on his own. When it came to Cinta, Raphael and his mother were very close. She encouraged his views and talents, seeing them as the difference between Sarah and her brother. Should Raphael ever fail in his negotiations, at least he would have Sarah to fall upon to help rectify things. Sheridan, Sarah, and Nicholas Sheridan and Sarah usually did not have as much interactions with Raphael. Sarah would often accompany Raphael on diplomatic missions, but she never took overly active roles during the negotations. Sarah often played the part of intimidation and protection for her less powerful, but still formiddable brother. Raphael usually worked side by side with Nicholas. The two would often enter the more diplomatically complicated Dimensions or factions in order to do their duty. Their views were usually more attuned with each other, only diverging when it came to the decisions involving use of force. Where Raphael usually prefered non-violent means of negotiation, Nicholas shared his sister's sentiment that sometimes force could be the only option. BMD Raphael and his wayward peer did not see eye to eye on many issues. Though they would never directly oppose each other, BMD had little to do with Raphael. During the Dimensional Era, Raphael proposed numerous compromises to BMD, which were all readily refused. After the Meld, BMD began to rely more heavily on Raphael's expertise when dealing with different cultures and factions. Raphael was vehemently against the use of the Nova bombs on the Vullarian homeworlds. When BMD launched them, a rift formed between the two. This rift was not healed until after BMD was injured during the Great Galactic War. As BMD recovered, Raphael admitted that using the Nova bombs was probably the best decision the KCA had at the time. BMD also admitted that, given enough time, he would have liked to pursue a more peaceful means of diplomacy for the Vullarians. Unfortunately, too many had perished, and too much was lost to have simply contain the Vullarian threat. Currently, Raphael continues to schmooze prospective members and current members of the Empire. BMD and Raphael have returned to good terms. The Paragons Raphael was instrumental in recruiting the Elder Gods' Paragons during the Dimensional Era. The first three, Rach, Mic, and Holli, were discovered on Digiverse. He recruited them based on their loyalty to their home Dimension and drive to help it. The Elder Gods granted them powers, augmenting their own considerable abilites. They were the first three Paragons to join the fighting on Faraway. Raphael was later dispatched to an Earth parallel, named Stronghold Earth. A green lantern by the name of LE was recruited for his ability to unite his dimension under a common banner. His considerable powers were also augmented, enabling him to lead forces on Faraway as a Paragon. Lastly, Kelv Slantai of Dominaria was recruited for his medical expertise and altruism. Raphael saw similarities in views between the two. The doctor had mysterious powers tied to Dominaria, but when the Elder Gods made him a Paragon, these powers could also be drawn from other Dimensions as well. Raphael keeps open communication with the Paragons, always checking up on them as a friend. Of all the Elder Gods, the Paragons could truly count on Raphael as an unwavering ally. Physical Appearance Raphael has long, straight black hair that fell to his shoulders. His skin was a shade darker than his sister's, almost bearing the tint of BMD or Kaostos. His grey eyes were always studying things and emitted a warm approachableness to others. The rest of his face was accented by a trimmed and short goatee. Raphael preferred luxurious robes, some of Sarah's affinity for fashion having rubbed off on him. He enjoyed dressing similar to those he interacted with, often using his magical affinity to accent certain designs or change clothing altogether. Raphael carried no weapons, relying on his charm of magical abilities to get him out of tense situations. Powers and Abilities Raphael had considerable magical talent, a trait he inherited from his mother and creator, Cinta. Although he was not as magically talented or powerful as Sarah, he was still formiddable. He was talented in the use of basic and intermediate elemental spells, but was very proficient in alteration and healing spells. Category:Elder Gods